


《情有独钟》chapter 3

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [3]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *军人极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，涉及jun//dui部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚军官收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 45





	《情有独钟》chapter 3

李东海搬去李赫宰家那天，排场十分大，闹出了不小的动静。一辆接着一辆货车开到李赫宰家门口，最后是一辆长长的拖车，上面摆着各式机车，一看外形就知道价格不菲，车身老远就反光。  
李赫宰父母在楼上书房看着，不约而同叹口气，这以后可有的闹腾了。  
李赫宰站在门口抻着脖子张望，转角的街道刚拐过一辆荧光绿的跑车他就知道这是自己的omega来了。倒不是这车贵不贵的问题，这个颜色大概全市只有金希澈才会买。

一辆荧光绿色的超跑，条纹是火红色的火焰图案。恕他直言，在月球都能看见这辆车。

金希澈亲自开车把人送过来，足够证明对自家弟弟上心程度。本来也是不用他亲自来的，只不过坐在家里看着一车一车李东海的东西运走，心里空落落的，最后还是跟了过来。  
车开近院子李赫宰才看清车标，老实说他也不是什么没有见识的人。不过这车他连见都没见过，但一看就知道掉了块漆都不一定能赔得起。李赫宰咋舌，终于有自己是真的带了个小少爷回家的感觉。  
车刚停稳，李赫宰便主动走过去替李东海打开车门。金希澈先转过身给李东海解了安全带才管自己，再一抬头弟弟都已经站在李赫宰身边说话去了。腹诽几句见色忘义，金希澈指挥搬家工人将箱子搬进去，又去后边替李东海盯着他的那些宝贝机车。  
李赫宰眯着眼睛，看着不远处那辆长长的拖车上的各式机车，有些头痛商贾家庭的浮夸。  
“这些，你都要骑吗…”  
“嗯！我都喜欢！”李东海顺着他视线望过去，看见爱车时眼睛又亮了几分，满脸得意。  
李赫宰见人神采飞扬的样子软下目光，也不是坏事，如果李东海开心的话这样很好，又不是什么不好的兴趣，只不过以后他父母可能要头痛了。

趁李东海正扭着小屁股收拾行李的间隙，金希澈先去跟李赫宰的父母打了招呼。照例一番寒暄客套，俨然一副李东海的监护人姿态，客气地说这以后就把唯一的弟弟托付过来了。说着，又状似无意地瞥了眼旁边的李赫宰。那一眼看得李赫宰在一边直冒冷汗，被这弟控的大舅哥凉飕飕看上那么一眼，饶是他这个沙场上走过的军人也觉得害怕。

“东海在家里一向野惯了，如果有什么规矩可以直接告诉他的，他不是那种不懂事的孩子。”金希澈含笑道。  
出了书房门后走廊只有李赫宰和金希澈两个人，这走廊也没多长，李赫宰觉得也不会再受到什么惊吓了。这时，只听旁边的金希澈悠悠说道。  
“你要是敢告诉他不许在家里玩就死定了。”

李赫宰才松下的一口气瞬间又提上去，老老实实点头答应。金希澈停下来，严肃地看着李赫宰刚要开口，李东海从后边窜出来一把抱住他。  
“哥！！！”  
李东海趴在金希澈耳边小小声道“你不要吓他嘛。”

金希澈虽然没说话，不过表情缓和许多，拍拍身前的手臂把李东海扯过来站好“东西收拾完了吗？一会去跟人家爸妈见面好好说话，好好坐好好走，知道吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯晚上一起吃饭吧？”李东海笑眯眯答应，亲昵地挽着金希澈的胳膊。李赫宰自觉跟在他们身后，瞧着前边活蹦乱跳的背影浅笑。

李东海是去订婚的alpha家里住，金希澈也不好待太久，吃过晚饭就准备返程回家了。李东海扁着嘴在院门口抱着金希澈的胳膊不肯撒手，白天有哥哥在不觉得有什么，现在才意识到自己以后要一个人在不算熟悉的人家里过，终于开始慌了。  
“哥..你能不能陪我住一晚啊。”  
“听话，我怎么能在这住。”金希澈揉揉弟弟的头，心里也十分不舍，李东海从小到大都在他身边，二十年头一次分开。他看了眼李东海身后亮着灯的别墅，叹气把眼泪含眼圈的弟弟抱进怀里。  
“他应该不能经常在家，你要学着好好照顾自己，想回家就回来。”

李东海枕着金希澈的肩膀偷偷掉了两滴眼泪，点点头意思自己明白了。他哪敢开口讲话，怕金希澈听出自己在哭，直接把他带回家。他爸知道了又要生气，不能给金希澈和家里惹麻烦。  
身后别墅的大门开合，李赫宰从里边走出来。他本来是在家里客厅等着的，等来等去也没等到李东海回来，他赶紧跑出去，生怕金希澈把自己的omega拐回家。  
李赫宰还觉得自己装的挺好，连迈出的每一步都精心算好时间，怕被人察觉出自己心急把李东海带回去。岂不知他那点心思金希澈一眼就看穿，看李赫宰走到自己面前装模作样地打招呼内心直翻白眼。  
装，接着装，我看今晚我要是把李东海带回去你会不会一边哭一边追车跑。  
面上装着不知道他在想什么的样子，金希澈故意大声道“啊，那既然这样，东海你跟我回家吧。”

“哥，我爸妈想跟他聊聊天，东海想家我明天陪他回去。”李赫宰小心翼翼伸手戳了下李东海的胳膊，捏着衣袖肥出来的边儿扯了扯“晚上开车不方便，快让你哥回家吧。”

李东海松开抱住哥哥的手，稀里糊涂的跟金希澈打了招呼，被李赫宰披上外套，陪他看金希澈的车开远。往回走的时候才想起来，既然晚上开车不方便，下一句不应该是今晚就别走了吗？  
他分神想事，脚下的步伐也慢了许多，落在李赫宰身后被人察觉，几步返回他身边抓住手腕，生怕他跑了。  
“外面冷，回家。”

李赫宰父母早都回房间休息了，李赫宰一手抓着李东海的手腕，另一手关掉走过的灯。他怕自己手劲太大把人弄疼，握住手腕的手僵着，抓得紧了怕李东海疼，抓松了又怕走路挣脱开，整个手臂的肌肉都跟着泛酸。  
李东海被牵到李赫宰房门前才想起什么，盯着逐渐打开的门板脸一下子烧起来。

“我为什么住这！！！！！！！”

“那你住哪？”李赫宰十分理所当然地拉着人的手腕进屋，李东海一把抱住门框哇哇大叫“天啊！！！！我不进！！！！”  
“A！O！有！别！”

“嘘……我爸妈睡了，快进来。”任李东海扯了半天，李赫宰纹丝不动，一派轻松地哄骗人乖乖跟自己进屋。  
李东海继续扭着身子挣扎“让我出去！！我不进！！！”  
“我要去客房！！！”  
“客房没收拾。”  
“那我可以自己收拾！”  
“没有多余的被。”  
“我不用盖被！！”  
“你会感冒。”  
“那我睡你的书房！”  
“你哥会杀了我。”  
“那我睡客厅！”  
“闹鬼都是从客厅闹的。”李赫宰实在编不出理由了，胡诌了一个出来。  
李东海惊恐的瞪大眼睛，转身就想跑。李赫宰没耐心继续拉扯，他明早还要晨跑，干脆弯腰把人抱起来踢上房门。  
“别闹了，你不跟我睡难道跟我爸妈睡吗？”

“…你先放我下来，我要自己走。”李东海半天没出声，闷闷的道。情急之下环住人脖子的手放开也不是，继续抱着也不是。离得近了能闻到alpha的信息素，清冷的，他偷偷嗅了嗅，好闻。  
他离李赫宰的脸颊只有十几公分的距离，近到能看清李赫宰的睫毛。李东海忍不住去看这位alpha的侧脸，真是好看极了，还有那个看上去肉肉的唇瓣，想戳一下。  
Omega打量自己的目光太明显了，李赫宰轻笑一声，怎么像带了个小动物回家，什么都乱看。他小心把人放到地上，笑着捏了捏鼻尖。  
“不用怕，你睡床就行，我睡旁边的沙发。”

李东海瞄了眼李赫宰的床，估计是这位正直的大兵之前一直单身的原因，床也不算是特别大，一个人睡倒是挺富裕，两个人的话稍微有些挤。挤一点正好，以后能互相闻到沐浴露的味道。

“你先洗澡。”李赫宰拍了下李东海的胳膊，转身找薄毯。  
他背对着李东海偷偷感叹刚刚触到的肌肉，虽然看着好像练得结实，一上手才发现还是软软的。  
李东海抱着自己的睡衣，进洗手间前偷偷瞧了眼正弯腰收拾床的alpha，抿嘴将洗手间的门留了条缝。和不算太熟悉的alpha同枕共眠，和不知结局的未来一样忐忑，李东海一边刷牙一边对镜子里的自己发呆，浴室暖黄色的灯光照得他身体十分光滑。他从镜子里出神地打量自己，又分了一半的精力去听外头的动静。听到脚步声靠近后紧张的握住牙刷，卫生间的门被人从外面推上，李赫宰敲了敲门。  
“洗澡记得关好门，浴巾我挂在外面了。”

李东海应了一声，停下手上刷牙的动作，半天后笑了。

待李赫宰洗完澡出来屋内只开了床头的小灯，他一边擦着头发一边走出来，乖乖坐在床边的李东海听见动静望过来。李赫宰这才想起自己房间里有个omega，应该穿件上衣才对。  
“不好意思，我习惯了…”  
“那个，你别睡沙发了，万一你爸妈知道了多不好。”李东海赶紧把自己黏在人家身上的目光移开，放在床上的手却偷偷的蜷缩起来。  
李赫宰笑了笑“那也不能让你睡沙发啊。你是omega，你睡床。”

李东海咬唇，这人怎么听不懂话。  
“睡沙发不舒服，其实…”  
“没事，我打仗的时候连草地都睡过。”

“我是说一起睡吧。”李东海飞快的小声嘟囔，李赫宰停下动作，他没听清这小家伙刚刚说的什么。  
“什么？”  
李东海羞的耳朵都有点红，让他邀请别人一起睡觉这话怎么说得出口！这alpha是跟他的信息素一样，木头做的吗？  
他捏着被角在手里揉搓，低头一字一句地重复“我是说，一起睡吧。”

李东海低着头不好意思抬起来，所以错过了李赫宰一瞬间软下来的表情，望着他的样子温柔宠溺。  
“不怕我是坏人吗？”  
“我困了，我要睡觉。”  
李赫宰绕到床的另一边，指了下床中间的抱枕“这是什么？”  
李东海匪夷所思地看人一眼，这还不够明显吗，抱枕啊，抱~枕~~  
“我是说，放它干嘛。”  
李东海不好意思地挠挠头“我睡觉喜欢抱着东西睡。”

李赫宰表示理解，然后在房间陷入黑暗后，默默地等着。直到旁边人的呼吸变得悠长才翻过身，没一会那长形的抱枕就被他小心翼翼抽出来，多一秒都没停留，无情地扔到地上。这一下睡梦中的人不安地动了动，手向旁边摩挲几下握住李赫宰的手指。  
“唔…”  
“没事，睡吧。”李赫宰隔着被子拍了拍，小声把半梦半醒的人哄睡。  
他长这么大二十多年了，这还是第一次跟又软又娇的omega睡在一张床。李赫宰深吸口气，房间里弥漫着omega身上自带的甜甜的味道，混上这家伙专用的沐浴露，也不知道是个什么牌子的这么香。整个香香软软的躺在自己身边，光闻着味道就足够让人浮想联翩。  
李赫宰借着窗外的月光仔细打量，见李东海睡着后嘟起的嘴唇心里软得一塌糊涂，孩子一样还喜欢攥着他的手指睡，偶尔发出几声幼猫一样的嘤咛。  
像个小宝宝。

李赫宰根本睡不着，这让他怎么睡，闭眼躺了几分钟又不放心的起身探头，看看李东海那边有没有被子，会不会冷，又怕自己挤着人家。  
如此反复折腾了几次终于踏实下来准备入睡，安安稳稳睡觉的李东海突然在被窝里扭了扭身体，紧接着李赫宰左侧肩膀一沉，脖颈处的皮肤感受到呼吸喷洒的气息。  
李赫宰屏住呼吸，他确信自己彻底睡不着了，李东海果然没骗自己，整个人像八爪鱼一样黏在他身上。  
他小心翼翼转过头，那张漂亮的小脸近在咫尺。在撒满房间的月光下，长长的睫毛在脸上投下一小片阴影。李赫宰忍了又忍，遂小心地将嘴唇贴在薄薄的眼皮上，而后又突然想起什么慌忙分开。  
把睡熟的李东海抱进怀里时，李赫宰想到，自己也不是这样把持不住的人才对。他一边想着，一边展开手臂。李东海睡梦中察觉到他的动作，顺从地枕着胳膊钻进怀里，额头抵在他胸膛，嘟囔几声不知所云的音节又沉沉睡去。  
李赫宰僵着身子一动不敢动，半天后被子下发出窸窸窣窣的声音，另一只手轻轻地圈住李东海的腰，把人整个儿抱进怀里。鼻息间满是李东海的信息素，一块香甜可口的小蛋糕。  
他以往天天摸的都是些冷硬的枪支兵器，头一遭抱香香软软的omega睡觉，不知道该怎么办好。怕自己睡着以后翻身压着李东海，又怕自己不小心动了下腿踹疼人家。僵着身子抱了半天，突然意识到第二天一早醒来，李东海发现自己睡在他怀里，会不会以为是他半夜动手动脚。  
李赫宰老神在在地把手挪开，在被窝里寻了几处地方放手都不舒服，最后只好又把手放回李东海身上，轻轻搭在腰间。他紧张了半天，抿着嘴一脸正直地把手往下挪了挪，手掌触到肉肉的臀瓣后心虚地回到原处。  
他咂咂嘴在夜里独自感叹，这omega的小屁股可真翘！

李东海睡到清晨的时候，迷迷糊糊觉得自己被轻轻挪动。他不满地哼哼两声，一把抱住身前热源。昨晚睡得格外暖和，舒服得他连眼睛都不想睁开，也不想离开床。  
李赫宰暗笑，揉了揉身前的小脑袋，把李东海睡乱的头发理顺“东海，我得去晨跑。”

李东海这才想起什么，猛地睁开眼却发现自己正枕着李赫宰的胸膛，手还在人家腰上抱的特别紧。  
！ ！ ！  
自己是睡觉的时候换了个人格吗？！  
他满脸通红地从李赫宰身上爬起来，老老实实把自己缩进被子里只露眼睛，眨了眨。  
“你怎么不把我推一边，对不起啊..”  
“没关系。”  
李赫宰利索的翻身下床，健壮的后背肌肉形状变换几下，肩膀的肌肉一直连到手臂。看得李东海眼睛都快直了，躲在被子下的脸有点热。  
然后李赫宰转过身，一本正经地补充道“我比较喜欢被抱着睡。”

李东海：………靠！

李赫宰跑步回来李东海已经起床了，困的迷迷糊糊，他不是习惯早起的人，以前在家里从来都是想睡到几点就睡到几点的。他站在床侧抓着一侧的被角，歪着头看旁边换衣服的alpha。  
“李…嗯..赫宰，你们家要叠豆腐块吗？”

李赫宰差点笑出声，快步走过来忍不住想要揉李东海的头，可爱死了。他把被子从人手里抽走，犹豫半天刮了下鼻尖。  
“没到那种程度，不叠也没关系，先吃饭。”  
“哦…”李东海皱了下鼻子，眨眨眼错开视线，后知后觉自己似乎被人笑了，还是个连被邀请同床共枕都听不懂的臭木头。  
刚刚亲昵举动差点让他又害羞，李东海窘迫地往旁边挪了一小步。没想到李赫宰发现以后立刻跟过去，像昨晚一样握住他的手腕拉着他走。  
推开房门正好撞上李赫宰父母，吓得李东海差点炸毛，他还没准备好。想挣开手又挣脱不动，他不想让李赫宰父母看见自己这样，也许会觉得他太过于开放了点。  
但李赫宰丝毫不觉得有什么不妥，反而顺势直接抓住李东海的手握在手里，相握的手握得紧紧的，面上平淡如常打招呼。  
“爸妈，早。”  
说完又回过身把李东海拉到身旁，小声催他问好，像哄自家孩子给外人打招呼的父母。  
“东海，给爸妈说早安。”  
李东海这下真觉得自己像个小孩，一向大大咧咧难得扭捏起来，低着头小声问好。小步小步躲回李赫宰身后，另一只手捂着脸长吐口气，他怎么总在害羞。

李赫宰父母点点头，先一步下楼。  
李母表情有些忧虑，本想着李赫宰不喜欢的话还有退婚的可能，现在看来是没希望了。她还从来没见过自己儿子这样对过谁，只不过搬过来一天不到就紧张兮兮地拉着人家的手，生怕大活人丢了似的。  
如果没问题的话就要正式订婚了。李母叹气，这omega活泼得像个长不大的孩子，真一起过日子肯定是天天上蹿下跳的。  
正想的功夫李赫宰牵着李东海走过来，替人拖出凳子落座后才跟着坐下。估计是到了新地方的缘故，李东海没有在自己家里那么放肆，老老实实坐着，只吃自己面前那点菜。  
李赫宰发觉以后便给他夹些吃的过来，李东海小声道谢，小口小口地吃掉。给什么吃什么，没有就只扒碗里的粥喝，乖的像只幼猫。  
“多吃点。”李赫宰也看出他不自在，拧着眉又夹了些，叮嘱他必须都吃光。  
李东海眼睛都不敢抬“嗯…谢谢。”

李父看在眼里，轻咳一声。  
虽说要好好照顾omega是对的，但也不用溺爱到这种程度。更何况以前从没看出李赫宰还有这种自觉，原先看他相亲时那副冷漠样，还以为自己儿子要单身到底了。  
李父正在心里给儿子鸣不平，只见李东海飞快的夹一筷菜放到李赫宰碗里，小声要他吃饭，不用管自己。两个孩子耳朵都红红的，面上倒出奇一致地装出一副淡定的样子。  
李父敲了敲桌子“吃饭的时候不许讲话。”

话音刚落，两个人的耳朵更红了。


End file.
